


Oldest Gilbert

by Mariaraynpando



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariaraynpando/pseuds/Mariaraynpando
Summary: Jasper Gilbert is the oldest of the Gilbert children at 22 and is 5 years older than Elena and 6 years older than Jeremy. Jasper is the son of Miranda Gilbert and Phoenix Everett. He is Elena and Jeremy's half brother. He is also a warlock. Tracking down his father while he was away for college he learned of his magic and his father taught him everything he knew and gave him his Grimoires.  When the vampires arrive in town he isn't surprised and threatens Stefan that if he hurt his little sister than he would kill him and he gets along pretty well with Damon.(Klaus Love Story)





	1. Dear Little Sister

"Why thank you ladies, she will be so happy that her big brother could bring her lunch to her personally." I charmed the office ladies at the school as they let me pass so I could go and bother Elena, my little sister, while she was in class. I walked down the hall remembering where the history classrooms were. 

"Ok class, what are we learning today?" I heard Ric ask as I grew closer.

"Well with the decade's dance coming up we have been discussing the 60's." A girl told Ric as I entered the classroom drawing everyone's attention.

"Oh no," Elena muttered as I grinned at her.

"Dear little sister, you forgot your lunch at home and I thought as your best big brother ever I would bring it to you," I tell her as I plop the bag with her food in it on her desk with a smile.

"You're my only older brother," Elena said as she was clearly embarrassed by me being here.

"Ouch, you wound me, Elena," I tell her as I place my hand over my heart as if in pain.

"So Ric the 60's is your topic of discussion today? I recommend the Beatles for this conversation." I tell him as I walk over and wrote the Beatles on the board. "You will all thank me later," I tell the class before walking out but not before missing the look Alaric gives me. Ha, he is just upset I could probably teach better than him. I think as I walked out of the school and getting in my car and driving to the Salvatore boarding house to hang out with Damon.

"Yo Damon you home!" I called as I let myself in. 

"You don't have to yell I can hear you just fine," Damon says as he comes down the stairs looking annoyed.

"Just making sure you knew I was here," I tell him with a smile as I infiltrate his Bourbon supply.

"What were you doing before coming here?" Damon asked as he stole the glass I poured myself. I pouted at him before replying.

"I brought my dear little sister her lunch as she forgot to take it with her today." I retell the story with a grin as Damon started to laugh.

"I take it she was embarrassed?" Damon asked as I nodded drinking my glass of bourbon.

"Oh yeah, and you should have seen Ric's face. He was probably jealous that I could teach his class better than him." I laughed just thinking about it. "So Damon when can I pull that Dagger from Elijah's chest?" I ask him as innocently as possible.

"Uh let me think, oh that's right. Never." Damon tells me as he rolls his eyes.

"Oh come on Damon, he was a cool guy. Besides he offered to help me shop for a suit." I told him as I downed the rest of my glass. Before Damon could respond however his phone rung. 

"Hello Stefan, what is it?" Damon asked Stefan. "Oh great just what we need. Alright then get over here quickly with the others and I'll call Alaric." Damon ended the call. Before I could ask him what was going on he had already dialed Ric. "Ric we need you at the boarding house and be quick Klaus already made his first move," Damon spoke before hanging up. 

Already! Damn." I said as I pushed my empty glass away and the door opened to reveal Stefan with Elena and Bonnie but no Ric. 

"So what happened?" I asked them.

"Klaus compelled someone at school," Elena told me.

"So we go to the dance, we find him," Damon suggests.

"Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like." I tell Damon as I cross my arms.

"Something tells me he's not going to be 16 and pimply." Damon Retorts

"He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school, I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?" Stefan comments while looking at Elena and Bonnie then the door is knocked on before Alaric enters the room.

"There you are," I say and he gives me a look before turning to face Damon.

"Sorry, I'm late." He says.

"Hey, I need you to put me and Jasper down as chaperones at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move." Damon Tells him.

"What did Klaus compel the student to do?" I ask feeling slightly left out of the loop. 

"He compelled a girl named Dana to ask Elena if you were going to the dance tonight and when we told her you already graduated she said that a guy named Klaus was asking for you to save him a dance," Bonnie told me as I looked confused.

"Why would he ask for me, I'm not the doppelganger. No offense Elena." I tell her.

"None taken. But we don't know either." Elena told me just as confused. "Ok, so we find him and then what, hmm? What's our plan of attack?" She asked.

"Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him." Bonnie says confidently even though I give her a look. She can't channel that much power without dieing. 

"That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around." Alaric tells us.

"Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he..." Damon says before he rushes over to Bonnie but she throws him on the other side of the room with her powers, without touching him.

"Nice one Bonnie." I compliment her. 

"Well, I was impressed." Stefan comments.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Elena. I know I can." Bonnie tries to convince Elena.

"Elena she can always channel me if needed," I tell her and she thinks about it before nodding her head in agreement. "Cool but I ain't dressing up for this dance. The 60's sucked and Elijah never got to take me suit shopping so I have nothing to where anyways." I tell them before walking out of the house and driving home.

Klaus' POV:

"Ah, you're right. This witch is all juiced up and aiming to kill. And you never told me about Jasper Gilbert being a warlock. And a good looking one at that. I had to find out about him all on my own." I tell Katerina as she continues to stab her thigh. 

"That's terrible." She replies as I roll my eyes and turn to Maddox.

"We're gonna have to kill the witch, Maddox," I tell him as I look through the clothes of this history teacher. "Do you think this Alaric guy has anything vintage?" I ask before noticing something off. I lift up to reveal under the clothes is weapons to kill vampires. "Crossbows, wooden bullets, and automatics? Who is this guy, again?" I ask Katerina.

"He's the local vampire hunter." She replies.

"Ahh. Well, that explains the clothes." I comment.

"All I could find. Guy likes his bourbon." Maddox says as he gives me a glass. 

"I knew there was something about him I liked. There's a high school dance and I'm gonna need you to take out witch bitch." I tell him as I take a drink.

"If she has that much power, she can sense me coming from a mile away. I won't be able to get near her. You have to do it. What about the other warlock?" He asks me.

"In this body? I'm a Haggard history teacher. She can easily hurt me. I mean, not me, Klaus me, but you know what I mean. And no we will leave the Gilbert boy alone." I tell him. 

"No witch could handle channeling that much power. It'll kill her. It would kill me. You just have to make her use it." He tells me.

"You mean like provoking her to death?" I ask him.

"Won't take long. Just keep attacking her until it kills her. His body, Alaric's, will last longer than hers will." He tells me.

"How? He's human." I state.

"I can help in that department. I can do a spell to protect you." He tells me.

"One problem she will be channeling Jasper Gilbert, who I have recently learned is also a warlock." I remind him of the warlock. 

"Well then just kill him too." He tells me.

"No! I will not be killing Jasper Gilbert. He interests me too much." I tell him with a smirk.

"Do you know how powerful he is at least?" Maddox asks me. I look over to Katerina and she lowers her head to avoid my gaze.

"Well Katerina, how strong is the oldest Gilbert?" I ask her.

"He is strong." She tells me simply.

"How strong?" I ask her annoyed.

"He is an Everett Warlock." She confesses as I am more intrigued now than I was before.

"You can't kill him Klaus, and if you do I want nothing to do with it." Maddox immediately states and I looked at him shocked.

"And why not?" I asked curious to know the answer even though I had no plans to kill him.

"He is an Everett. They are the strongest clan of witches and warlocks. Lately, though they are all old and dying. But if you attack him the ones that are left will stop at nothing for revenge." He tells me.

"Well then it seems that it is in my best interest to not kill him. In fact, it also seems I should be trying to get him on my side." I state with a smirk as I was already thinking of a plan to get the oldest Gilbert to join me.

"Won't be easy you are going to sacrifice his sister in your ritual after all." Katerina comments.

"He'll come around," I tell her before leaving and heading to the dance at the school.


	2. Damn You Klaus

I showed up with Damon to the school for this decade dance and I was not impressed.

"Did they really need to choose the 60's? They were so boring." I complain.

"Speak for yourself I had to live through it," Damon said as we stopped to look around.

"Sucks for you then." I snorted before looking over at the punch table that was more than likely spiked and saw Alaric standing their.

"Hey I see Ric, let's go say hi," I told Damon before dragging him over to the table. "Hey, Ric," I say as we approached him and he looked at my hand that was holding Damon's to drag him over and his eyes narrowed. What's his problem?

"Hello Damon, Jasper." He greets in response as he looks away from our hands to our faces.

"Hey Ric, seen anything yet?" Damon asked him.

"I think if he did then he would have told us already. Wouldn't you have Ric?" I asked him with a smile as I released Damon from my hold.

"I would and clearly I haven't so no nothing yet." He says with a shrug.

"Ha told you Damon." I laughed and he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever just keep me posted," Damon says before walking off.

"So you really were serious about not dressing up?" Alaric pointed out as he noticed I was wearing a pair of converse, black jeans and a black shirt with a flannel over it.

"Did you think I was kidding? Come on Ric you know me better than that?" I said with a chuckle and he smiled.

"Of course my mistake." He said and I scooped some spiked punch into my cup.

"You know that has alcohol in it right?" He asked me concerned.

"You are asking me that like I don't drink. And shame on you for knowing the punch is spiked you are a teacher." I chuckled before downing the drink. "Seriously though are you ok? You are asking questions you know the answers to already." I pointed out and he tensed.

"I'll tell you but in my classroom or else Damon will hear and will never let me hear the end of it." He said and I nodded as we walked away from the gym and towards his classroom. As we got to his classroom I jumped up on his desk and swung my legs a bit.

"So what's up?" I ask him.

"Sorry love but I can't have you helping the Bennett witch." He says and I gasp in realization.

"Klaus," I state as I freeze for a second.

"Surprise." He says and before I can attack him a rag is placed over my mouth and nose and of course, I breathe in like an idiot. I smelt the chloroform and as I was losing consciousness Klaus lowered me so I was laying on Ric's desk. "You'll forgive me, love." He says as I finally fall unconscious.

Timeskip

I wake up to see I was on the couch of the Salvatores and I heard Damon arguing with Stefan. I groaned as I sat up and looked over at the two brothers.

"Do you two ever stop fighting," I said as I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"What happened Jasper couldn't hold your alcohol." Damon teased and I flipped him off.

"No, you asshat, Klaus happened," I said and immediately they got serious.

"What did he do?" Stefan asked me.

"He led me to Alaric's classroom saying he had to tell me something in private cause he didn't want Damon to make fun of him for it so I followed and inside he revealed he was Klaus. Before I could attack him he said he was sorry and chloroformed me." I explained as I stood up and stretched.

"Wait he knocked you out but he had no problem trying to kill Bonnie?" Damon asked confused.

"Maybe Klaus didn't know he was a warlock," Stefan suggested.

"No, he knew. He said he didn't need me helping Bonnie before knocking me out." I told them both.

"But why would he do that?" Damon questioned and I shrugged before walking towards the door.

"And where are you going?" Damon asked me.

"Home," I told him as I left and started my walk home. As I was walking i felt a presence and turned around to attack when I saw Ric. Or well Klaus possessing Ric.

"Hello love." He greeted me.

"What do you want?" I asked him with a glare. "And don't call me love. It's weird cause you are possessing a friend of mine."

"So if I was say in my real body you would let me call you love?" He asked with a smirk which just looked weird. 

"I didn't say that. Now, what do you want?" I asked as I continued walking.

"Well you see after killing witch bitch I returned for your body and you were gone." He said making me freeze in place. I couldn't attack him cause he was possessing Alaric so I let my magic flare up and the wind picked up and blew harshly and dark clouds rolled in. As I stood there the plants around me withered and died before I turned to look at him.

"What did you say?" I asked in a threatening voice.

"Just that I killed the Bennett witch." He said with a smirk. I went to attack him but he raised his hands. "Ah ah ah. You kill me you kill the history teacher." He mocked making me stop. I closed my eyes and took a few calming breaths as I willed the clouds to roll away, the wind to return to normal and the plants to stop dieing.

"You just wait till you are back in your body and then you will see what I am made of," I told him with a smirk of my own as I opened my eyes to see he looked somewhat surprised. "You don't even know what I can do," I told him as I raised my hand and snapped my fingers disappearing right before his eyes and appearing in my house. I sighed before I yelled for my sister. 

"ELENA!" I screamed as I made the house shake. Thank goodness Jenna was out.

"Jasper? What is it? What's wrong?" She asked me as she came down the stairs.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that Klaus killed Bonnie and I couldn't do a damn thing to help her!" I screamed as things started to levitate around me.

"No, it's ok. It's ok Jasper. Bonnie is alright." Elena told me.

"How is she ok if she is dead!" I screamed as I threw a vase at a wall.

"She faked her death," Jeremy said as he came downstairs behind Elena.

"What?" I asked as I calmed down enough for the stuff I was levitating to return unharmed to their places.

"She knew she couldn't kill Klaus while he was possessing Alaric so she came up with a plan with Damon to fake her death. Klaus thinks she is dead while we still have the power of a Bennett witch on our side." Elena explained and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god," I whispered and fixed the vase I threw before putting it back where it should go. "Don't need Jenna worrying about the broken vase," I muttered with a chuckle.

"Yeah don't need to explain that." Jeremy laughed.

"Well, I'm going to go shower. I feel dirty after Klaus knocked me out." I said as I walked up the stairs to my room. 'I swear I am going to kick Klaus' ass when he gets back to his own damn body.' I thought as I jumped into the shower.


	3. I Said I Would!

Elena had decided to go over to the Salvatore's while I was in the shower and I only knew so because Jeremy told me. I was fine with it only because I knew they would protect her with their lives. I had actually stayed up for most of the night after I realized I couldn't sleep after sleeping from the chloroform. When I did eventually fall asleep it was only for a bit because I was awoken to my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes tiredly from my sleep.

"Is Elena at the house?" A voice asked me that I recognized as Stefan's.

"No. She should be with you." I said as I woke up more when I realized something might have happened to my little sister.

"Well I woke up and she isn't here." Stefan told me which made me groan in response.

"I swear Stefan Salvatore if something happened to my sister while you were asleep i will end you." I threaten before hanging up the phone. I quickly dress in a pair of jeans and a shirt before I walked into Elena's room and grabbed her hair brush off her dresser. I muttered a quick spell to track her and realized she was at the mayor's house.

"What the hell is she doing there?" I say out loud as I begin my journey out side to my car. Before I can get in though I remember I can teleport there.

"Duh." I say as I snap my fingers and appear in front of the door. I just barge right in to see Elena standing there looking at me in shock.

"And what do you think you are doing here?" I ask her with my arms crossed and glaring at her.

"Hey Jasper." She says nervously as I am upset.

"Hello Jasper. I wasn't aware you would be joining us today." I hear a voice that surprises me.

"Elijah!" I gasp as I turn around to see him standing there in a suit as always. "When did you come back to the land of the living?" I ask him with a grin as he comes downstairs and I clasp his shoulder.

"Just this morning when your sister pulled the dagger from my heart even though she was the one to place it there." He tells me with a smile of his own.

"Yes well siblings can be unpredictable. Speaking of your brother is a real pain in my backside. I think he has this thing for me and can we really blame him. I mean look at me." I say with a chuckle as I spin in a circle and Elijah simply quirks an eyebrow with a small smile on his face.

"Wait. Brother?" Elena speaks up confused and when I look at her she looks so lost.

"Yes Elena. Siblings. Elijah is related to the guy who wants to kill you and wants to flirt with me or something." I say with a chuckle.

"It is quite weird that Klaus has some attraction towards you the last time he was attracted to anyone was Tatia. The first of the doppelgangers." Elijah speaks up as he leads us to the couches in the living room.

"So I turned him gay? Alright." I say impressed with myself.

"This is no time for you to be proud of yourself Jasper! Klaus is trying to kill me and I have questions for Elijah." Elena hushes me.

Ok,i'm going to let it pass this one time that you yelled at me and that is only because Elijah is here." I say as I sit next to Elijah.

"So I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us?" Elijah asks us.

"No. I'm sorry." Elena says as I shake my head.

"And Katerina? She would have been released from my compulsion when I died." Elijah tells us.

"Klaus took her." I replied.

"We think that she may be dead." Elena finished.

"I doubt that. Not Klaus' style. Death would be too easy for her after what she did." Elijah told us.

"Cool." I chuckled as I realized Katherine was still alive and was the one giving Klaus lessons on how to be Ric.

"I don't understand. You say that you want Klaus dead, but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him." Elena said confused as ever.

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay. There was a time... I'd have done anything for Klaus." Elijah said before trailing off probably thinking of the past. "Anyways,yes. Klaus is my brother." Elijah confirms for Elena.

"I heard that. I'm still processing." Elena says as she tries to wrap her head around the fact that Elijah is related to the psychopath.

"Yes, I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're searching for is "O.M.G." Elijah says and I start to laugh.

"Hahaha. Yes Elijah you got the term right. Good to know that my modern day slang lessons haven't been forgotten." I laugh and he gives me a warm smile. "But honestly Elena what is so hard to understand that they are brothers. I mean they are both Originals,why wouldn't they be related."

"I don't know its just that Elijah is noble and Klaus isn't." She replies with a shrug.

"Eh,Elijah has his savage moments too." I respond and he rolls his eyes. "Did you know Elijah has more siblings?" I ask her.

"There's a whole family of Originals?" She asked surprised but you could see the fear in her eyes.

"My father was a wealthy landowner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children." Elijah explained after he nodded confirming what I said.

"So your parents were human?" Elena asked.

"Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story, Elena. Just know... We're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family, and from us all, vampires were created." Elijah explained to her as I already knew the story.

"Right, but Klaus is your brother. And you want him dead?" Elena asked not believing him.

"I need some air. I'm still feeling a tad... dead. Come." Elijah said quickly changing the subject making me suspicious. He led us outside and we began to walk around the garden.

"So as you've seen, nothing can kill an Original. Not Sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned." Elijah explained to us and I nodded along to the story.

"That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from." Elena realized.

"Yes. The witches and warlocks won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance." Elijah said and looked at me.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly with a smile.

"So the Sun can't kill an Original. Why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and Moon curse?" Elena asked.

"Right. The curse of the Sun and the Moon. It's all so... Biblical-sounding, don't you think?" I ask her and share a smile with Elijah.

"What's so funny?" She asks me and Elijah who tells her how Klaus drew pictures of the sun and moon curse.

"I don't understand. So Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?" Elena asked.

"Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting in it." Elijah said.

"But why?" She asked.

"Oh Elena so naive." I chuckled and she glared at me.

"Easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelganger or to get your hands on some long, lost moon stone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout." Elijah told her.

"So it's not Aztec at all?" She asked us.

"The curse of the sun and the Moon... is fake. It doesn't exist." Elijah revealed.

"What?" She asks surprised.

"Honestly Elena. Really a curse that if broken lets vampires walk in the sun and werewolves to transform whenever they wish. Its all fake. I'm surprised that either species fell for it." I chuckled.

"How did you know?" She asked me.

"My father taught me everything he knew and gave me all his grimoires. Those grimoires are really old." I told her.

"Klaus and I faked the Sun and Moon curse dating back over a thousand years." Elijah said.

"But if there's no curse... " Elena trailed off.

"There's a curse. Just not that one. The real one's much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus." I told her.

"What are you talking about?" She asks me.

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years. You are his only hope." Elijah tells her but we can hear Elena's phone vibrating in his pocket.

"What is this curse?" Elena asks us ignoring the vibrating phone.

"Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it, please." He tells her and hands her the phone.

"Stefan... what's wrong? No. No, no, no, no. Ok, I'll be right there." She says and hangs up while i give her a curious look. "Klaus went after Jenna. We have to go to her." She says and I can feel my anger rising.

"I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement." Elijah told her.

"She's my family, Elijah. We have to. We'll be back. You have my word." She tells him.

"That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it." He tells her but lets her go.

"Thank you." She says and looks at me.

"I'll catch up." I tell her and she runs to her car and Elijah gives me a curious look.

"I'm going to kill him!" I shout which makes Elijah jump as he was not expecting it. I go to teleport but Elijah grasps my arm.

"He will kill you." Elijah tries to stop me.

"I said I would kick his ass." I say and shrug him off before teleporting to Ric's apartment where I knew he would be. As I arrived I saw Alaric pass out and a witch and warlock next to a box. They go to attack me but I subdue them with my magic.

"You want to mess with an Everett!? I ask them in anger and they quickly back off in fear. I turn to see Katherine and quickly snap her neck using my magic when the box opens to reveal a man.

"Hello love." He speaks and I glare at him.

"I take it your Klaus." I say and he smirks and I quickly throw him into a wall. "I promised I would kick your ass when you are back in your own body." I told him as I threw him into another wall. I started to give him an aneurysm and he dropped to the floor in pain. I stopped the aneurysm after a few moments and glared at him. "You touch my aunt Jenna again I will kill you." I say to him and I leave.

Klaus' POV:

I get up after a moment groaning. I popped my back back into place and looked at Greta and Maddox.

"Well that was fantastic." I said with a smile.

"He just kicked your ass." Greta pointed out.

"Maybe I let him." I defend myself.

"No you didn't. He actually really kicked your ass." Maddox said and I scoffed.

"Well maybe I respect him for it. He isn't afraid of me." I tell them with a smirk as I walked out the door.


	4. The Deal

I sat at the bar with Alaric when Damon walked in and ordered a drink.

“I screwed up.” He announced and I snorted.

“Yeah. Yeah, you did.” I told him with a chuckle and Alaric looked exasperated.

“I mean really Damon you think turning Elena into a vampire is going to help anything?” I asked him and he glared at me as he downed his drink.

“I heard you kicked Klaus’ ass Everett.” Damon moved the conversation onto me.

“Ah yes well he should have left my aunt alone. Now shouldn’t he have?” I asked them with a close-eyed smile.

“I will keep that in mind love.” A voice spoke from behind me and I tensed and the lights started to flicker.

“Come love no need to react like that. I’m just here for a little chat.” Klaus spoke as I turned to face him with narrowed eyes.

“Ugh, Klaus I presume?” Damon asked as he stared at the new arrival.

“In the flesh,” Klaus responded with a grin before facing Alaric. “Thanks for the loaner mate.” I rolled my eyes and finished my drink and stood up which gained his attention.

“Any reason you stopped by to say hi?” I asked him as I crossed my arms over my chest.

“Came to see if it was true that the salvatores fancy the doppelganger and of course to see you, love,” Klaus spoke with a smile and I snorted.

“Yeah, any chance we can get you to postpone by any chance?” Damon asked and I sighed at his stupidity.

“You are kidding?” He asked and looked at me for an answer and I shook my head while Alaric answered.

“Unfortunately he is completely serious,” Alaric spoke up.

“Let me be very clear. I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow then don’t screw it up. Now with me love.” Klaus told us before grabbing my arm and speeding us out of the bar before I could react and create a scene.

“Let go of me you bastard!” I yelled as he pulled me along before stopping in the woods.

“How classy,” I said sarcastically and he rolled his eyes.

“Relax love I have a proposition for you,” Klaus told me and I straightened up.

“I’m listening,” I replied.

“Good. I propose that when I leave this lovely little town that you come with me and before you interrupt here is what you get. I know you care about family above all else and I know Elijah has mentioned the elixir he had made for Katerina. If you come with me on my little trip to hunt werewolves I will allow Elena to drink the elixir before I kill her.” He told me and I looked at the ground in thought.

“And what is the chance that it will work?” I asked him as I stared him in the eyes.

“I have no clue but it seems like a better option then her returning as a vampire or just not returning in general.” He told me and I slowly nodded at his explanation.

“Do you promise to leave the rest of my family alone if I agree to this?” I asked him and looked him in the eyes.

“I give you my word.” He spoke and after a minute of looking for any signs of a lie, I agreed.

“You have a deal Klaus,” I told him.

“Wonderful.” He spoke with a grin on his face which if I’m being completely honest is a bit attractive.

“Since we are in cahoots now I will give you a bit of information. Elijah plans to kill you during the ritual and he plans to use Bonnie to weaken you when you are vulnerable when shifting.” I tell him and he freezes.

“Elijah is planning this?” He asks me softly and I nod.

“Why would you tell me when you are friends with Elijah?” He asked me and I shrug.

“Take it as me placing my trust in you to leave the rest of my family alone. I only care about my aunt Jenna, my brother, and my sister. I get that you are trying to break a curse and it was destined to happen eventually. I just was unlucky enough to have the doppelganger as my sister. I know that you care about your family as well and didn’t want you to be thrown off by your brothers’ betrayal. You will learn Klaus that once one has the trust of an Everett they have a loyal and powerful ally until they are betrayed.” I spoke to him as I turned away and began my walk back home.

“Thank you, Jasper,” Klaus called after me and I froze for a second.

“Don’t mention it, Klaus,” I said over my shoulder with a wave as I teleported home with a snap of my fingers leaving him in the woods.


End file.
